WXXA-TV
WXXA-TV, virtual channel 26 (VHF digital channel 7), is a Fox owned-and-operated television station licensed to Albany, New York, United States and serving New York's Capital District (Albany–Schenectady–Troy). The station is owned by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of Fox Corporation. Current Staff Anchors * John Gray * Dan Bazile * Ryan Peterson * Harry Martin * Elaine Houston * JoDee Kenney Meteorologists * Craig Allen * Andy Gregorio * Christina Erne * Mike Bono Reporters * Matt Hunter * Jackson Wang * Ben Ryan * Louis Finley * Anya Tucker * Dan Levy * Mary Wilson * Liz Benjamin * Ryan Whalen Sports * Chris Onorato Traffic * John Gabriel Schedule Weekday * 4:30am-5am: Fox 26 News Early Edition * 5am-10am: WXXA Mornings on Fox 26 * 10am-11am: The People's Court * 11am-11:30am: Paternity Court * 11:30am-12pm: Paternity Court * 12pm-1pm: Access Hollywood Live * 1pm-2pm: TMZ Live * 3pm-4pm: STEVE * 4pm-4:30pm: Fox 26 News First @ Four * 4:30pm-5pm: Fox 26 News at 4:30 * 5pm-6pm: Fox 26 News at Five * 6pm-6:30pm: Fox 26 News at Six * 6:30pm-7pm: Judge Judy * 7pm-7:30pm: The Simpsons * 7:30pm-8pm: Hot Bench * 8pm-10pm: FOX Programming * 10pm-11pm: Fox 26 News at Ten * 11pm-11:35pm: Fox 26 News Late Edition * 11:35pm-12:05am: The Big Bang Theory * 12:05am-12:35am: Family Guy * 12:35am-1:05am: King of the Hill * 1:05am-4:30am: Paid Programming Saturday * 5am-10am: WXXA Weekend Mornings on Fox 26 * 10am-10:30am: Spongebob Squarepants * 10:30am-11am: Batman: The Animated Series * 11am-11:30am: Codename: Kids Next Door * 11:30am-12pm: Danny Phantom * 12pm-6pm (Sports): Fox Sports * 12pm-2pm: Paid Programming * 2pm-3pm: Stargate SG-1 * 3pm-4pm: Star Trek: The Original Series * 5pm-6pm: The X Files * 6pm-6:30pm: Fox 26 News at Six * 6:30pm-7pm: Fox 26 Weekend News * 7pm-7:30pm: The Simpsons * 7:30pm-8pm: TMZ Live * 8pm-10pm: Fox Programming * 10pm-11:05pm: Fox 26 News at Ten * 11:05pm-12:05am: Cold Case * 12:05am-5am: Paid Programming Sunday * 5am-9am: WXXA Weekend Mornings on Fox 26 * 9am-10am: Fox News Sunday * 10am-11am: Paid Programming * 11am-6pm (Sports): Fox Sports * 6pm-6:30pm: Fox 26 News at Six * 6:30pm-7pm: Fox 26 Weekend News * 7pm-7:30pm: TMZ Live * 7:30pm-8pm: Family Guy * 8pm-10pm: Fox Programming * 10pm-10:35pm: Fox 26 News at Ten * 10:35pm-11:05pm: WXXA Sunday Night Sports on Fox 26 * 11:05pm-12:05am: Criminal Minds * 12:05am-4:30am: Paid Programming News Operation On Monday through Friday, WXXA broadcasts more than 47 hours of locally produced newscasts. As is standard with Fox stations that carry early evening weekend newscasts, WNYW's Saturday and Sunday 6 p.m. newscasts are subject to delay or preemption due to network sports coverage. Fox 26 is also unique for using more than one music package. Most newscasts use the Beyond music package composed by Stephen Arnold, which is standard by most Fox owned and operated stations. The 10:00 newscast uses the X-2 Package by Gari Music. The Late and Early Editions along with the Fox 26 Weekend News use the OSI music, which was once used by Fox owned and operated stations.